Baby came Home
by equinocio
Summary: Dan mantinha a casa exatamente como ela havia deixado, se fazendo acreditar que dessa forma conseguiria congelar o tempo, e que as 2 semanas que se sucederam após a partida dela não passassem de 2 míseros segundos. 2 segundos que se transformariam em 2 minutos de um beijo, e então 2 horas iriam se passar enquanto fizessem amor. Antes 2... E agora 1.


Cada canto da casa continha uma lembrança diferente, e para Dan, todas o levavam a ela. A sala ainda continha um fraco cheiro de nicotina, e a cozinha se mantinha em ordem; na geladeira estava a caixa vazia de seu doce favorito. Suas roupas ainda estavam do lado de fora do cesto de roupa suja no banheiro, e as prateleiras estavam completamente vazias sem as maquiagens dela. Nem o espelho parecia ser mais o mesmo sem todas aquelas marcas de batom, ele pensava. O quarto ainda tinha o cheiro da garrafa desaquêque ela quebrara em sua última discussão com ele. O jaleco ainda repousava na cadeira enquanto ele recolhia os cacos de vidro, como quem esperasse ela passar pela porta em sua pressa para se arrumar para mais um dia de trabalho no hospital, cuidando para que não cortasse os pés. Sua estante de livros estava mais do que impecável, como sempre. Todos os livros em seu devido lugar, exceto pelo que ela mantinha em sua cabeceira.Jardim dos Amassos.O armário, antes cheio de roupas dela, agora só continha as suas, e a mala que sempre ficava ao lado da porta fora embora junto com ela e seus 3 anos de casados, num aviso embargado de que não deveria lhe esperar voltar.

Ligou à sua procura para o hospital em que ela trabalhava, mas ninguém lhe deu informações a seu respeito, assim como também não obteve respostas para as ligações e mensagens que ele havia lhe deixado em seu celular. Mas ele ainda a esperava, tudo era um mal entendi, afinal. Mantendo a casa exatamente como ela havia deixado, se fazendo acreditar que dessa forma conseguiria congelar o tempo, e que as 2 semanas que se sucederam após sua partida não passassem de 2 míseros segundos. 2 segundos que ela levaria para retornar e gritar seu nome enquanto tombava a porta da frente à sua procura, agora ciente após a confusão que lhe abatera e a deixara tão desnorteada. 2 segundos que se transformariam em 2 minutos de um beijo, e então 2 horas iriam se passar enquanto fizessem amor. Antes 2... E agora 1.

Pegou as chaves de seu carro pela primeira vez desde que ela se fora, seguindo em direção à loja de conveniência mais próxima para comprar os ingredientes do jantar. Estava razoavelmente cheia àquela noite, o que o fez demorar um pouco para escolher o necessário. Seria frango xadrez, arroz esaquê.Ou o mais parecido com isso que ele conseguisse preparar. Ainda comprou outra caixa dos doces de castanha para repor a vazia que estava na geladeira, decidiu. Colocou os produtos no balcão enquanto esperava um cliente ser despachado, outro se colocando atrás de si para também esperar sua vez.

— Boa noite, sr Dan. A sra Tsunade tem estado de plantão ultimamente? – Perguntou a moça do balcão enquanto colocava as compras numa sacola, um singelo sorriso no rosto. — Tem dias que não a vejo.

— Precisou fazer uma viagem. Convenção de medicina. – Mentiu Dan, lhe dando um sorriso forçado.

— Oh! Isso explica o sumiço. –Ah, como queria que isso realmente explicasse.— Deu 2000¥*.

Tirou o dinheiro da carteira e deixou sobre o balcão. Pegou a sacola de papel com as compras e saiu da loja, ouvindo um"boa noite"às suas costas. E que Deus o ajudasse, mas a noite poderia ser qualquer coisa, excetoboa.

*

Ao abrir a porta da casa, ouviu o telefone tocando. Largou a sacola no sofá de qualquer jeito, o toque o puxando como umimãna esperança de que fosse ela do outro lado da linha. Mas quando o alcançou, a chamada havia cessado cedo demais, caindo na secretaria eletrônica. Aguardou ansioso a mensagem vir após obip,e a decepção foi praticamente palpável quando a voz de um homem soou em seus ouvidos ao invés da dela.

"Bem, espero que este seja realmente o seu número, Dan. Não sei como fazer isso... Sendo sincero, eu nem deveria estar fazendo isso. Enfim... Quando puder, veja seu e-mail."

A mensagem da voz desconhecida não o fez sentido algum.O que era tudo aquilo afinal?Sua curiosidade foi maior que sua dúvida, e quando deu por si já estava ligando o computador. Voltou para fechar a porta e pôs a sacola das compras na cozinha, se servindo de um copo desaquêe voltando para se sentar diante da tela. Quando o computador exibiu a tela inicial – irônicamente uma foto dos dois –, abriu o navegador e esperou que a página carregasse, digitandoe-maile senha. Passava poucos minutos depois das 19, e a última mensagem datava daquele mesmo dia, às14:25.O título era"Rascunho: Degustação"e o remetente se chamava"J. E. Sannin".

—J. E. Sannin. –Testou onome nos lábios. Não lhe soava estranho, então forçou a mente a se lembrar enquanto clicava noe-mail.Era o nome do autor do livro de cabeceira da esposa, acabou por se lembrar, e a ideia de que ele lhe escrevera lhe soava cômica. O conteúdo da mensagem tinha uma aviso "18" no canto superior, e abaixo uma espécie de conto.

[Rascunho: Degustação.

De: Sannin, J. E. / Para: Katō, Dan.14:25. 30 de Agosto de 2017. [18]

Ela estava visivelmente mais tensa do que de costume. Brincava com o gelo de sua dose dewhisky,me surpreendendo com a mudança do habitual pedido desaquê. Era seu terceiro cigarro desde que batera em minha porta pedindo para conversar, e eu, pacientemente ouvira todo o seu relato.

— Aquele desgraçado. – Xingou ao erguer o copo, pedindo por mais do líquido âmbar, e eu prontamente a atendi. — Mentiu pra mim. Eu confiei nele, e ele mentiu pra mim!

— Teria sido diferente se tivesse me escolhido ao invés dele, a um tempo atrás...

— Ora, faça-me o favor! Você não passa de um velho tarado! Sabe que isso não daria certo!

— Isso quer dizer que ao menos levou minha oferta em consideração? – Questionei erguendo a sombrancelha, me divertindo com o virar de seu rosto corado, seu copo sendo erguido uma terceira vez para que eu o preenchesse. — Sabe, até agora estava esperando ver você chorar. Imaginava que seus olhos fossem ficar vermelhos por causa das lágrimas, e não pela fumaça do cigarro.

— Imbecil, você me subestima demais. Vou tomar um banho. Continuamos quando eu terminar. – Respondeu se levantando e me passando o cigarro marcado de batom, tomando seu rumo em direção ao banheiro.

A tragada deixou um suave gosto de castanha em meus lábios, a fumaça tomando conta de meus pensamentos, usando do vício para saciar o desejo que tinha de lhe tomar a boca. Caminhei em direção à parede de janelas de vidro de meu apartamento, a sala sendo iluminada pela lua e por uma Tokyo agitada me saudando do lado de fora dos vidros temperados. Carros iam e vinham com pressa, pessoas pareciam formigas da altura em que me encontrava, letreiros piscavam de forma praticamente obscena em meio ao desespero, cada um tentando atrair um cliente para o que mais lhe desse prazer: jogos, roupas, livros, comida ou bordéis.

Longos minutos haviam se passado, e meu segundo cigarro chegava ao fim quando senti seus braços ao redor de minha cintura.

— Me desculpe...

— E pelo que deveria lhe desculpar? – Dei uma última tragada e apaguei o cigarro no cinzeiro próximo, me virando para poder lhe abraçar de frente.

— Você sabe pelo quê.

— Ora, não há problema algum. As pessoas demoram para reconhecer a perfeição. – Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e recebi um tapa na costela em resposta.

— Estou falando sério, fui uma idiota. Eu o afastei de mim... Mandei você embora quando ele me disse estar com medo, eu confiei nele... Ele fez isso comigo! E você ... Você também se afastou... Não imaginei que fosse realmente embora, e se passou tanto tempo...

— Estátudo bem agora, eu estou aqui com você.— Segureiseu rosto entre as mãos, limpando suas lágrimas com os polegares antes de lhe beijar a testa, e então me arrepender por lhe encarar os olhos cor de mel, fazendo com que sua cabeça voltasse a repousar em meu peito. Porimpulso, uma de minhas mãos foi de encontro à sua nuca, o macio cabelo atiçandoa palma de minha mão em meio a carícia e fazendo meu corpo formigar com a proximidade. Minha mente já tramava loucuras quando a ouvi chamar meu nome, insegura.

— Jiraiya?

— Hnm?

— Acha mesmo que teríamos dado certo se tivesse sido você desde o princípio?

Eu a afastei de meu abraço para poder encará-la. Os cabelos loiros e úmidos lhe eram um contraste obsceno em junção ao rosto macio e corado pelo álcool. Os olhos brilhantes e a boca rosada lhe davam um ar inocente e inseguro que lhe era irresistivelmente sedutor. Mas o fim de minha sanidade se deu ao perceber que era meu kimono verde que lhe trajava o corpo, a faixa marrom atada de forma desleixada em sua cintura. Seu dedo indicador foi de encontro a meu queixo, e logo sua mão inteira o condizia, parando a milímetros de seus lábios, e nos olhos, a súplica para que a beijasse.

Minhas mãos fizeram suas costas de ponte, dedilhando o caminho de sua nuca até as coxas e a pegando em meu colo. Suas pernas se entrelaçaram em minha cintura, seus braços se prendendo em meu pescoço e sua boca, finalmente, se colando à minha. O gosto era de cigarro,whiskye pasta de dente, com um leve toque de castanhas no final, e naquele momento, não havia melhor gosto no mundo pra mim. Minhas mãos apertaram sua bunda nua por baixo do kimono, meus pés fazendo seu caminho tropeçante em direção ao quarto. Apertei sua virilha quente contra meu pau, já duro e latejando diante de toda aquela excitação. Seus dedos se prenderam à minha nuca quando a joguei de costas na cama, puxando de leve o meu cabelo ao me beijar o pescoço e então voltar a meus lábios, faminta. Procurei a faixa do kimono em meio ao beijo, desatando o frouxo nó que o mantinha ali, interrompendo a união de nossos lábios para lhe tirar a roupa e então travar os olhos em adoração ao corpo perfeito à minha frente.

— Algum problema? – Perguntou, novamente insegura, a fraca luz da lua iluminando o necessário de cada curva de seu rosto e corpo.

— Nada além da sua demora em se entregar pra mim.

Depois do que se pareceu uma eternidade de espera, minhas mãos e lábios se ocupavam em realizar cada movimento que já passaram pela minha mente pervertida e envolvia seu corpo, finalmente sendo recompensadas. Uma mão passou a lhe massagear um dos fartos seios enquanto a outra lhe acariciava o sexo, a boca trilhando um caminho molhado da orelha ao pescoço, e então do pescoço ao seio restante, seus gemidos contidos me servindo de incentivo à intensificar as carícias. Com uma mão agora em cada lado de sua cintura, minha boca lhe traçava um caminho de mordidas molhadas; da boca ao queixo; do queixo ao pescoço; do pescoço ao caminho entre os seios, e dali para baixo de sua barriga, beirando o baixo ventre. Sua respiração já estava irregular, e se tornara entrecortada quando inspirei o cheiro de sua intimidade, passando a língua em sua boceta e aproveitando a doçura da entrada quente e úmida, tão pronta pra me receber. Suspirei enquanto ela rebolava na ponta de minha língua, introduzindo um dedo em movimentos circulares antes de começar a fodê-la ao acrescentar o segundo. Suas mãos hora pressionavam, hora libertavam minha cabeça do meio de suas pernas, rodeando o quadril em minha língua, suas coxas me prendendo uma última vez antes de me puxar para longe de si.

— Por favor... Ainda não... Não agora... – Concluiu ofegante. Parei de chupá-la apenas para olhar em seus olhos, suplicantes numa diferente faceta do que se encontravam os meus – desejosos, urgentes –, meus dedos ainda a fodiam, hora devagar, hora com força, seu corpo já tremendo em minha mão. — Por favor...

Mas já era tarde demais pra parar, seu gozo havia sujado meus dedos antes que eu os retirasse, seu corpo reagindo com um pequeno espasmo e as pernas se unindo como que para aplacar o possível desconforto causado pela ausência de meus dedos.

— Você me paga.

— Engraçado. Achei que agoravocêpoderia me pagar. – Respondi com um sorriso malicioso.

Minha camisa fora arrancada num piscar de olhos, e com um empurrão, foi minha vez de ser jogado de costas na cama. Minha calça e cueca também foram tirados em tempo recorde. Sua mão brincava com no meio das pernas enquanto me encarava, até eu entender o que ela estava fazendo, de fato: melara a mão no próprio líquido para me masturbar.

Quando sua mão tocou a base de meu pau, todo o meu corpo tremeu em resposta a seu toque, o movimento suave me causando o prazer com que tanto havia sonhado. Pra cima e pra baixo, de forma lenta e tortuosa, somado agora a sua língua que me lambia a glande. Ah, ela iria acabar me matando. E seria mais do que um prazer morrer por suas mãos. Ela não tirava os olhos dos meus enquanto me chupava, sedenta, meu orgasmo tão miseravelmente perto, cedo demais. Ela deve ter percebido a mudança, pois colocou a língua pra fora enquanto aumentava o ritmo da punheta, a visão de sua boca aberta próximo ao meu membro, ansiando por meu gozo, não o fez demorar de vir, e quando veio, ela me tomou novamente na boca, me sugando até que a última gota fosse retirada em uma cócega. Mas definitivamente, ela ainda não havia terminado. Engatinhou na cama até ficar em cima de mim, sua entrada pairando acima de meu pau ainda ereto e o encaixando ali, descendo lentamente até que a preenchesse por completo – não conseguia deixar de pensar que era ainda melhor do que eu sempre havia imaginado. Seu interior me apertava quando começou a se mover, espalmando as mãos em meu peito ao aumentar o ritmo da cavalgada. Ergui o tronco, me apoiando com as mãos na cama e lhe tomando um dos seios na boca, fazendo a língua brincar com o bico de seu peito ao mesmo tempo em que suas unhas me ficavam os ombros. Abracei sua cintura com um dos braços e ela rebolou em cima de meu colo em resposta ao aperto, sentando cada vez mais rápido, nossos quadris se chocando de uma forma quase dolorosa. Acabei por dar um tapa estalado em seu traseiro, arrancando-lhe um gemido ofegante enquanto me quicava. Sua mão foi de encontro à minha nuca uma segunda vez, agora puxando meu cabelo de uma forma não tão leve assim, me fazendo gemer.

Ainda lhe chupava o seio quando segurei sua bunda com as duas mãos, acelerando os movimentos. Seu corpo tremera de leve anunciando que seu orgasmo estava próximo, e então senti seu corpo amolecer em cima de meu pau ainda duro, sua boceta agora mais molhada me dando sinais de seu prazer. Deixei minhas costas caírem na cama e seu corpo cansado veio junto ao meu. Suados e grudentos, eu a abracei.

— Eu machuquei você? – Perguntou preocupada.

— Nada que você não vá fazer de novo mais tarde, não se preocupe. – Respondi ofegante.

— Você me deve uma, Jiraiya. Não vou deixar você ganhar. 2x1 é covardia.

— Você tem a noite inteira pra igualar os pontos, Tsuna. – Nossa respiração finalmente havia se acalmando. Seu dedo rodeava uma mecha de meu cabelo branco, fazendo desenhos em meu peito, como um pincel. Quanto a mim, sorria internamente como todo homem que tinha a sorte de ter seu mundo inteiro nos braços.

— Eu deveria mandar a ele os papéis do divórcio, não é? – Perguntou-me de forma arrastada.

— Deveria.

— Ainda não acredito em como tudo isso aconteceu. Mei se dizia minha amiga, e lá estavam eles se pegando no estacionamento da loja de conveniência, Jiya! E de pensar que estavam nisso a 7 meses. 7 meses! Eu ne...

— Tsuna, por favor. – Interrompi, pousando delicadamente o indicador em seus lábios agora franzidos. — Acabamos de ter algo especial aqui, poderia não falar do seu futuro ex marido babaca? – Perguntei falsamente irritado por fora, mas completamente radiante por dentro.

— Desculpe. – Me respondeu em um amplo sorriso. — E obrigada por não ter desistido de mim, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

— Eu a amo. Não fazia sentido forçá-la a fazer o mesmo, então só pude torcer por sua felicidade. Mas agora – respondi enquanto lhe aconchegava melhor sobre meu peito –, agora posso cercá-la com o meu amor. Eu cuidarei te tudo, Tsuna. Confie em mim dessa vez.

E eu soube que ela o faria. [Fim]

[N/F: Estou anexando os papéis do divórcio ao e-mail, junto com o endereço de meu advogado. Assine os papéis e os envie para ele dentro de três semanas. Os papéis assinados por Tsunade já estão em posse judicial, então não há com o que se preocupar. Aguardamos ansiosamente sua resposta.

P.S.: Espero que tenha gostado do prólogo de minha mais nova história. Ela não teria sido escrita sem a sua ajuda, e como agradecimento, terá uma citação em minhas notas finais.

[ Ass: Jiraya E. Sannin. ]

Ódio havia tomado conta do coração de Dan. A garrafa desaquê,agora vazia,fora jogada com toda a força de encontro ao chão, os cacos de vidro lhe cortando os dedo dos pés descalços. O visor do computador fora o próximo, e então o gabinete, e logo a mesa e a cadeira também foram viradas, tudo a sua frente um possível alvo para que descontasse sua fúria. A porta da frente se abriu discretamente, a mulher da loja de conveniência se espreitando pela fresta da porta e recuando ao se deparar com o caos ali dentro.

— Que porra você quer aqui, Mei? – Perguntou Dan, ensandecido.

— Na loja... Você disse que Tsunade havia viajado, então eu pensei...

— Vá embora daqui.

— Mas Dan...

— Saia da minha casa, Mei! — Gritou, ficando vermelho. — Foi por sua culpa que ela foi embora!

Mei estava prestes a perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando a ficha finalmente caiu: Tsunade havia descoberto sobre a traição. Seu mundo desmorou, finalmente pesando as consequências de um erro tão bobo. Sentia sua cabeça girar em todos os ângulos possíveis, e então sentiu um forte aperto em seu braço esquerdo quando Dan a arrastou a força porta a fora, lhe instruindo para que nunca mais o procurasse. O barulho da porta sendo fortemente fechada foi quase ensurdecedor, para os dois. Ele do lado de dentro, ela do lado de fora. Ambos agora chorando ao se questionar o que seria de suas vidas de agora em diante.

*

Estava contemplando as luzes deTokyopelas enormes janelas de vidro temperado do luxuoso apartamento em que me encontrava. O cigarro não mais conseguindo aplacar o tumulto em minha mente depois dos últimos acontecimentos.Ele era meu novo vício, agora.Apaguei o cigarrono cinzeiro ao lado a tempo de sentir seus braços fortes me enlaçarem a cintura, um beijo possessivo sendo depositado em meu pescoço.

— Acha mesmo que ele vai assinar os papéis? – perguntou Jiraiya em meu ouvido.

— Quem sabe? – Respondi apertando seus braços ainda mais contra minha cintura. Suas mãos desceram ao meio de minhas coxas, os dedos brincando com o tecido fino da calcinha. — Eu adoraria se pudesse deixar essa calcinha intacta, seu tarado.

— É mesmo? – Perguntou em tom de deboche, e no segundo seguinte um pequeno som de tecido se rasgando, o que um dia fora minha calcinha agora apenas um trapo ao lado de meus pés. — E eu adoraria se pudesse espalmar suas mãos na janela pra mim. Acabei de ter uma inspiração.

— Inspiração, hnm? – Murmurei ofegante, atendendo seu pedido.

— Uhum, para continuar a história. – Jiraiya havia se colocado de joelhos atrás de mim, levantando o robe de seda e o prendendo em minha cintura com uma das mãos.

— Posso saber que inspiração foi essa?

Afastou minhas pernas com a outra mão, e eu instintivamente me curvei à frente, tremendo em expectativa. Havia um sorriso em sua voz quando me respondeu – segundos antes de me fazer gemer com o toque de sua língua quente –, 4 palavras pondo fim a 4 anos de tempo perdido, e dando início a uma nova fase em nossas vidas.

— Só no próximo capítulo.


End file.
